


Panic Attack

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Panic Attack, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there I just discovered your blog and Holy Chuck I’m obsessed. Please can you do one of an Angel, preferably Balthazar, calming you down after a panic attack and it leads to smut? If you could add lots of wing!kink that would be amazing! Thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

Warnings: Reader has a panic attack, fluffy smut, wing!kink

Fic:  
You didn’t know what set it off. Sometimes it was stress, sometimes it was fear, and sometimes it was nothing at all. No matter what had caused this latest attack, you felt like you were dying.

“Just breathe,” Balthazar encourages as he wraps his arms around you. He guides you to your bed and sits down beside you before wrapping his wings around you as well. You feel hot and cold and sick and like you were suffocating all at the same time. “You’re ok Darling, everything’s going to be ok, I promise,” Balthazar tells you. You try to believe the words he’s telling you, even though you find it difficult.

“I need - I need water,” you struggle to say. Balthazar doesn’t miss a beat. He snaps his fingers, making a glass of water appear in his hand. “Thank you,” you say, your voice shaky as he brings the glass to your lips.

You take tiny sips of water and try to control your breathing as Balthazar whispers encouragement in your ear. “I’m right here,” Balthazar whispers, “Everything will be all right. Just breathe.” You nod your head and try to relax into his arms as you feel his grace skim over you.

Balthazar’s hand runs up and down your arm and through your hair, calming you. You place your head against his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. His wings wrap tighter around you as you fist your hand in his shirt; you always wondered how that worked, how his shirt and wings could both exist without interfering with each other.

You begin to giggle at the thought, the nausea and shakiness fading away. “How do you feel?” Balthazar asks as he pulls away slightly. He cups your cheek and brings your gaze to his, examining your expression.

“Better, thank you,” you tell him.

“Good,” Balthazar says as he places the near empty glass on the nightstand. He returns his attention to you and begins placing kisses across your face; on your forehead, your nose, your cheeks, and your chin before he finally captures your lips with his. “I wish you never had to feel like that,” Balthazar whispers, his lips moving against your neck.

“Thank you,” you whisper, “For staying with me, for helping me, for everything.” Balthazar hums against your throat, the vibrations moving through you.

“I’ll always be there for you Darling,” Balthazar says as his hands begin exploring your body, “Anything you need, I’m here.”

“I love you,” you tell him, your hands running down his chest. You reach the hem of his shirt and tug, begging him to remove the layer between you.

“Are you sure you want this? After what just happened I mean,” Balthazar asks. You nod your head and tug his shirt again before pressing your fingers between his feathers. Balthazar smirks and waves his hand, leaving him in only his boxers.

You giggle as Balthazar lifts you up and in one swift movement, lays you back against the pillows. Balthazar kisses your neck as he begins unbuttoning your shirt, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he opens the front of your shirt. “I want you,” you whisper, tugging his hair to bring his gaze to yours. A smile crosses his lips, but he doesn’t increase his pace. You play with his wings out of frustration, knowing what it does to him. His hands push your shirt back, uncovering your stomach and he leaves kisses across your skin.

His slow pace is tortuous. You moan and wiggle beneath his touch, begging him for more as you caress and tug his feathers. “Just relax Darling,” Balthazar tells you, “I’ll take care of you, in time. I want to kiss every inch of you first.”

“Balty, please,” you groan, squeezing the ridge of his wings. Balthazar chuckles at the nickname, but the laugh becomes a groan as you play with his feathers. You knew he could move things along quicker if he wanted to. A wave of his hand and you’d be completely naked beneath him, but he didn’t want that, you could tell. No, he wanted to take things slow, prove his love in every touch, every kiss, every glance.

His hands and lips move to your breasts. He pulls them from the cups of your bra and sucks your hardened nipple into his mouth as his hands knead your flesh. You run your fingers through his hair and down his back to the spot where his wings meet his skin. You stop there for a moment to tug at the soft downy feathers before letting your fingers travel lower. When you reach his ass, you pull him down onto you, his hips flush with yours. You both groan as Balthazar’s hardening cock presses against your thigh.

“I need you,” you moan, grinding yourself against him. You could tell he needed you too.

“I know,” Balthazar says, “But I want to do something first.” Balthazar waves a hand, leaving you both completely naked. His lips and hands dance over your skin as he makes his way back down your body. You instinctively part your legs for him and he settles between them. His eyes meet yours and hold your gaze as he leans in and leaves a long lick along your damp folds.

“Balthazar,” you gasp as your hips involuntarily buck towards him. Balthazar chuckles against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. His hands hold your hips as he kisses one of your thighs, then the other. “Please,” you beg over and over again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Balthazar mumbles against you, “I love you, every inch of you.” His wings curl around you, blocking off everything outside of you and him. He leaves little licks against your folds, flicking your clit every so often; and he moans as he sucks your clit between his lips, making you gasp and writhe. One of your hands trails down your body and finds its way to Balthazar’s hair. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” Balthazar mumbles in between kisses and licks.

“Stop teasing,” you groan, fisting your hand into his hair and pulling him towards you. Balthazar chuckles as he lets one hand trail up your body, stopping to cup one of your breasts. His other hand moves from your hip, encouraging you to grind yourself against him. “Balthazar,” you moan as your hips set a steady rhythm. His lips suck and kiss, his tongue licking and exploring.

“Taste so good,” he mumbles against you. The sucking sounds he makes combined with his hums of approval make your stomach twist. His hand slides between your legs and his fingers part your folds before his tongue slides into you. You moan and writhe as his tongue swirls around inside you, reaching as far as he can.

“Yes, Balthazar,” you moan. His hand slides from your breast and finds your free hand, his fingers intertwining with your own. You can feel him smile against you as he eats you out, licking and sucking. The knot in your stomach twists as he sucks your clit between his lips again. “I’m - I’m close,” you warn him. Balthazar groans and works harder to make you cum, burying his head between your legs. You release his hair and push your fingers between his feathers, making him groan loudly at the sensation.

The knot in your stomach pulls tight and breaks, sending waves of pleasure coursing through you. You cry out his name, your back arching and your toes curling as you squeeze his hand. Balthazar licks and sucks, lapping up everything you have to give him. He moans against your skin as he leaves a trail of kisses up your body.

You can taste yourself on his lips as he kisses you deeply, his tongue sliding against yours. With his fingers still intertwined with yours, he pushes your hand back against the bed beside your head. “Now how do you feel?” he asks.

“Good,” you tease, “But I could feel better.” With your free hand, you grab his ass and pull him down on top of you. A smile crosses his lips and a groan passes them as his hard cock slides between your folds.

“Already wanting more I see,” Balthazar teases as he rocks his hips against you.

“You know you love it,” you purr. Balthazar chuckles as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck.

“I never said I didn’t,” Balthazar whispers, his lips brushing your ear, “I love everything about you.” He kisses your neck as he lines himself up with your entrance. You drag your fingers up and down his back and twist them into his soft downy feathers, waiting for him to move. His tip presses against your pussy lips, making you needy.

You press your fingertips into his skin, begging for him to be inside you. “I love you,” you whisper, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling him down.

“You’re perfect,” Balthazar says, holding your gaze as he pushes into you, filling you inch by inch. You both moan as he bottoms out inside you, his hand squeezing yours. He pulls back and pushes into you again, slowly. The pace he sets is slow, letting you feel each throbbing inch of him as he swells inside you. “Do you feel what you do to me?” Balthazar asks. He twists your hand free of his feathers and takes it in his, pressing it back against the bed as he had done with the first. His wings pull in tighter to your bodies, the feathers caressing your skin with each thrust.

“I love you,” you moan as you lift your hips, building up a steady rhythm to match Balthazar’s pace. Each thrust is accompanied by a declaration of love and you can feel his passion in each kiss. The pace of his thrusts increases slightly, your rhythm faltering before you find a new one. His grunts and moans tell you he’s close and it only makes your stomach twist in anticipation. You squeeze his hands as your walls tighten around his length.

“Cum with me, please,” Balthazar encourages, “I want to feel you cum around me.” You moan at his words, the pressure of your second climax building within you. Balthazar’s cock twitches inside you and you lose all control, your walls clamping down around him. You cry out as your back arches off the bed, pressing your body close to Balthazar’s and your hands grasp his tightly.

Balthazar groans your name, his orgasm hitting him at the same time that yours hits you. His lips capture yours as he spills ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you. His wings shudder with the intensity of it. You hum at the feeling of his warmth spreading inside you.

His lips break from yours, but he stays buried inside you. “I’ll ask one more time,” he says playfully, “Now how do you feel?”

“Much, much better,” you respond, letting go of one of his hands so that you can cup his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too Darling,” Balthazar says. He releases your other hand and pulls you to him. In one swift movement he rolls onto his back and you find yourself on top of him, his cock still buried inside you. “I want to stay just like this,” he whispers, his arms wrapped around you and his wings draped over your body. You nod your head and snuggle against his chest. Everything about this moment was perfect; you felt connected to Balthazar and you knew that his word was true. Anything you needed, he would always be there for you.


End file.
